This invention is concerned with piston/cylinder-like elements and is particularly concerned with such elements when embodied as the ram of a refuse compactor, although it is to be appreciated that it may find application in other environments, as, for example, in a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine.
In the interests of brevity, this aspect of the invention will be described with particular reference to its application in a refuse compactor. It is known in refuse compactors to provide an hydraulically operated ram within a cooperating cylinder into which refuse to be compacted is delivered. Because of the variations in the densities of the refuse and the differences in resistance to compacting of the components of the refuse, substantial non-axial forces are generated during the operation of the ram. To alleviate this problem, it has been proposed to provide guide rail and follower means on the ram and cylinder, respectively, those elements being effective to resist the non-axial forces. The problem arises that wear occurs on the guide elements with continued use and with that wear the continued rate of deterioration of the guide elements is increased, requiring a replacement of at least the guide elements and in some instances of the ram and cylinder. The present invention seeks to overcome this disadvantage.
Another problem which occurs in a refuse compactor is that wear on the discharge tube or cone is localized at the bottom of that cone or tube and the durability of the tube is not all that might be hoped for.
A further disadvantage with garbage compactors is that frequently there occurs a jamming of the ram within the cylinder, where components of the refuse may become jammed between the leading edge of the ram and the opening of the cylinder through which the refuse is delivered. It has been proposed to provide cutting elements in this region of the ram and the present invention seeks to provide an improved cutting structure.